Summertime Karaoke Party
by FoxyBatty
Summary: Summer is finally here and it's time to party.YuckxYin,YangxOC,OCxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay,people.So the reason I haven't been writing much is because my motem's out on my computer so I have to use my parent's computer until my problem's solved.And for those who**

**like Yuck x Yin romances,I have a one-shot on my computer that involves Yuck x Yin but no I am NOT rewriting it.It was a pain in the butt to make.But I decided out of boredom,I would make**

**another fanfic.This one's a song fic.It has songs from High School Musical 2,Cheetah Girls 2,Hannah Montana 2:Meet Miley Cyrus,DisneyMania 5,and etc.And for those who liked my last **

**fanfic(ConfusionIsTheWorstPain,Z-Raviel,fifipink)love ya all and I know you'll like this.**

Ch.1:What Time Is It?

Summer is approaching,The town,Woo Foo and even evil are waiting for summer.The town clock ticks...5...4...3...2...1...SUMMER!!!

_What time is it?_

_Summertime_

_It's our vacation_

_What time is it?_

_Party time_

_That's right,say it loud_

_What time is it?_

_The time of our lives_

_Anticipation_

_What time is it?_

_Summertime_

_School's out,scream and shout_

Yuck:_Finally,summer's here_

_Good to be chillin' out_

_I'm off the clock_

_The pressure's out_

_Now my girl's what it's all about_

Yin:_Ready for some sunshine_

_For my heart to take a chance_

_I'm here to stay,not movin' away_

_Ready for a summer romance_

Both:_Everybody ready,goin' crazy,yeah we're out_

_Come on and let me here you say it now right now_

_What time is it?_

_Summertime_

_It's our vacation_

_What time is it?_

_Party time_

_That's right,say it loud_

_What time is it?_

_The time of our lives_

_Anticipation_

_What time is it?_

_Summertime_

_School's out,scream and shout_

Goldenia:_Say good-bye to rules_

_No summer school_

_I'm free to shop 'til I drop_

Yang:_It's an education vacation_

Both:_And the party never has to stop_

Goldenia:_We've got things to do_

_We'll see you soon_

Yang:_And we're really gonna miss you all_

Goldenia:_And I'll see you and you_

Yang:_And you and you_

Both:_Bye-Bye until next fall_

Goldenia:Bye-Bye

Both:_Everybody ready,goin' crazy,yeah we're out_

_Come on and let me hear you say it now,right now_

_What time is it?_

_Summertime_

_It's our vacation_

_What time is it?_

_Party time_

_That's right,say it loud_

_What time is it?_

_The time of our lives_

_Anticipation_

_What time is it?_

_Summertime_

_School's out,scream and shout_

Yuck and Yin:_No more wakin' up at 6 am_

_'Cause now our time is all our own_

Yang and Goldenia:_Enough already we're waiting come on let's go_

_We're out of control!_

_All right_

_Everybody_

_Yeah_

_Come on_

_School pride,let's show it_

_The champions,we know it_

_Wildcats_

_Are the best_

_Red,white and gold_

_When it's time to win,we do it_

_We're number one,we proved it_

_Let's live it up_

_Party down_

_That's what the summer's all about_

_What Time Is It?_

Yin:_Summertime is finally here_

_Let's Celebrate_

Yuck and Yin:_Wanna hear you loud and clear now_

_School's out_

Shadow and Camille:_We can sleep as late as we want to_

_It's Our Time_

Yang and Goldenia:_Now we can do anything we wanna do_

_What Time Is It?_

_It's summertime_

_We're Lovin' It_

_Come on and say it loud now_

_What Time Is It?_

_It's party time_

_Let's Go And Have _

_the time of our lives_

**Song:What Time Is It? from High School Musical 2**

**In case you're wondering,Camille and Shadow are my OCs as well as Goldenia.Camille Wolf is Goldenia's famous sister that travels around the world.Shadow Fox is a black fox hottie **

**that's not always perfect than he looks.Camille has a major crush on him,FYI.These are the people that I think are perfect for these OCs if they were real.**

**Goldenia Wolf-Miley Cyrus(Hannah Montana)**

**Camille Wolf-Gwen Tisdale(Ashley Tisdale's sister)**

**Shadow Fox-Ricky Ullman(Phil of the Future)**

**and my upcoming OC,Daisy Wolf-Emily Osment(Hannah Montana)**

**So there you go.R&R and I'll do whatever I can to get the one-shot and Chapter Two up soon.**


	2. The Invitation

Ch.2:The Invitation

After the celebration,Yin,Yang and Goldenia went back to the dojo and relaxed.But as soon as they settled in,the doorbell rang and it was the mailman.

Goldenia:I'll get it.

Mailman:Oh,hello Ms.Wolf.Is there a Yin around here?I have a note from your sister that's for her.

Goldenia:Yes,we do.I'll give it to her.

When the mailman left,Goldenia was wondering what Camille would want with Yin.

Goldenia:Yo,Yin.You have a card from Camille.

Yin took the note from Goldenia and began to read it.Yang,not caring much about what the world-famous Camille would want with his sister,looked at the letter as well.

_Yin,_

_Come by the Blue Dragon Hotel later on.I want you check out something.I invited Yuck as well so he's on his way.Just giving you warning.And don't cause trouble,got it?I know you and him are enemies,_

_but for once in your lives could ya get along?It's summer so you two don't cause a problem.Anyway come by soon._

_-Camille Wolf_

Yang:Ooo,your boyfriend's going to be by the Blue Dragon Hotel.Maybe you two will get your first kiss.

Yin:Oh,shut up.He is not my boyfriend.We are going to be allies like Camille wants.

Yang:(fake coughing)Boyfriend and girlfriend.

Yin:I SAID SHUT UP!!!

Goldenia,wanting to beat her head against the wall,kicked Yin out of the dojo and sat on top of the well-beaten Yang(well-beaten as in he got his butt whipped by a girl).Yin arrived at the Blue Dragon and went inside.

Yin:Um,is Camille Wolf here?

Clerk:Down below.

So,Yin went down and opened the door.Sure enough.There was Yuck.And Camille was sitting in front of a piano.

Camille:I see you finally made it.

Yin:I had a mishap with your sister and my brother.

Camille:Goldenia always was a rough pup.

Yuck wasn't even making eye contact with Yin so she went over to him and sat right in front of him.Seeing how close their faces were,Yuck finally looked at her and blushed.Yin smiled glad to know he was

okay.

Yin:Yuck, did I do something wrong?

Yuck:No.Why?

Yin:Well,when I came in,you didn't even look at me.

Yuck:That doesn't mean that you did something wrong.I was just thinking,that's all.

Yin:About what?

Yuck couldn't even speak when Yin's hand touched his.He blushed even harder then.

Camille:Sorry to interrupt but ,uh,there's a song I want you to check out.

Yuck and Yin got up and stood next to where Camille was sitting and Camille began to play the piano.

Camille:_Na na na na _

_Na na na na yeah_

_You are the music in me_

_You know the words Once Upon A Time_

_Make you listen_

_There's a reason_

_Camille and Yin:When you dream there's a chance you'll find_

_A little laughter_

_Or a happy ever after_

_Yuck and Yin:Your harmony to melody_

_It's echoing inside my head_

_Yin:A single voice(Single voice)_

_Above the noise_

_Yuck and Yin:And like a common thread_

_Yuck:Hmm,you're pulling me_

_Yin:When I hear my favorite song _

_I know that we belong_

_Yuck:Oh,you are the music in me_

_Yeah,it's living in all of us_

_Yin:And it's brought us here because_

_Both:Because you are the music in me_

_Na na na na(Yeah)_

_na na na na _

_Yuck:Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_(na na na na)_

_Both:You are the music in me_

_Yin:It's like I knew you before we met(Before we met)_

_Can't explain it(Ohh Ohh)_

_There's no name for it(No name for it)_

_Both:I'm saying words I never said_

_Yuck:And it was easy(So easy)_

_Because you see the real me(I see)_

_Both:As I am_

_You understand_

_And that's more than I've ever known_

_Yin:To hear your voice(Hear your voice)_

_Above the noise(Ohh Ohh)_

_Both:And no I'm not alone_

_Yin:Ohh you're singing to me(Ohh yeah)_

_Both:When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong(Yeah Oh)_

_You are the music in me_

_It's living in all of us_

_And it's brought us here because _

_You are the music in me_

_Together we're gonna sing(Yeah)_

_We got the power to sing what we feel(What we feel)_

_Connected and real_

_Can't keep it all inside(ohh)_

_Na na na na(Ohh Yeah)_

_Na na na na( Ohh Yeah)_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah(Na na na na)_

_You are the music in me(In me)_

_Na na na na(Ohh Yeah)_

_Na na na na(Ohh Yeah)_

_Na na na na _

_You are the music in me_

_Yin Yang Yo Crew:When I hear my favorite song(Favorite Song)_

_I know that we belong(We belong)_

_You are the music in me_

_Yeah,it's living in all of us_

_And it's brought here because(here because)_

_You are the music in me_

_Na na na na(Ohh Yeah)_

_Na na na na(Ohh Yeah)_

_Na na na na_

_Yuck and Yin:You are the music in me(Yeah)_

When the song was over,Yuck's arms were around Yin's waist while her arms were around his neck.They smiled knowing they would be comfortable seeing each other.Camille's plan worked as well.Camille

was planning to invite Yuck and Yin over to the hotel,let them sing the song she made,and hopefully they would fall in love.And it worked too.By the look of it,they fell in love.The only thing she didn't expect is

everyone they know(not including Kraggler and Yo.If you know them well enough they would be asleep)to come.Oh,well.

Camille:If you two want,the party's not 'til tomorrow so if you would like a room together...

Before Camille could finish,Yuck and Yin were gone in a heartbeat.

Camille:I'll take that as a heck yeah.

**Sorry about it being long.But what did you think?The next chapter should have some Yuck x Yin fluff.But if not the next will.Oh the song:You Are the Music in Me from High School **

**Musical 2.R&R.**


	3. Memories and Kisses

**Yay!!! Yuck x Yin fluffiness!!!I hope all of ya enjoy this.**

Memories and Kisses

Yin's POV

Memories rush through my head of what happened months ago.All the things I did in the past to Yuck.Our first meeting came to mind first.

_I stand in front of the orange carrier Yang was hiding in.Yuck stands at the hole in the grocery store's walls._

_Yuck:Where's your brother,Yin?Hiding?Is he scared?_

_Yin:Maybe.But I'm not.Do your worst!_

_Yuck:Ha Ha,OK sister.I WILL!!_

_Yuck begins to attack me when Yang jumped out of the carrier holding his sword up in the air to block Yuck's attack to seperate it.And when he did it he also said"CHI-HOO-WAA".I hold the tip of Yang's __sword.The attack's seperate components bounced around then shot me and Yang and we were sucking away Yuck's energy._

_Yin:..feeling..more bossy..._

_Yang:..wanting...to...hit stuff..._

_Yuck:...losing...all of my..unreality...no...No...No...URP!_

_Yuck disappeared then and we thought that was the last of him._

Strike one:I tricked him into attacking me so me and Yang could have our bad traits back.The second encounter then came.

_Yang and Goldenia were holding my bulletin board with the three hottest men trying to make a point Brett was a set-up._

_Yang:Yin,the eyes,the hair,the knees._

_Goldenia:He's made up of all the guys on your board._

_Yin:You're right.Oh my goodness,you're the dreamiest boyfriend._

_I jump into Brett's arms and kissed him._

_Yang & Goldenia:Yin!No!_

_Brett swings me over and I can barely stand up._

_Yin:I feel weak.Is this what love feels like?_

_Brett:No,no.THIS IS WHAT REVENGE FEELS LIKE!!!_

_Brett's voice begins to change into a very familiar one.Brett exploded and when the smoke cleared there Yuck stood(he also did his usual burp)._

_Yin:Ew!Yuck!_

_Yang:Yuck is right._

_Yuck:Ugh,finally._

_Yin:But I don't understand._

_Yuck:You thought you got rid of me,didn't you?Well I wasn't gone for good.You may have disgarded me but somebody found me.They gave me this really dreamy robot suit with these hands I could __use to absorb enough Woo Foo to become real._

_Yin:But I thought you liked me._

_Yuck:Brett did._

_Yuck bounces the robot head and threw it up in the air then kicked it._

_Yuck:But Brett isn't here anymore._

_I suffered from heartbreak the whole time Yang,Goldenia and Yuck were fighting.When Yang and Goldenia were up against one of the stands,I ran to them while Yuck was about to attack._

_Yuck:Say good-bye,Woo Fools._

_I looked around for something to use against Yuck and found the hands that absorb Woo Foo._

_Yin:Get away from my boyfriend,Yang._

_Yang and Goldenia look puzzled at me then the pig next to them.I walk over to Yuck making him think that I was infatuated with him._

_Yin:Oh,Yuck.I don't care if it was all a trap.I still wanna be close to you._

_Yuck:Y-You do?_

_Yin:Sure.Now that I see the real you,I wanna start out by giving you a big,fat hug._

_A green aura surrounded me and Yuck which meant I was absorbing his power._

_Yuck:Oh,I'm getting weaker.You tricked me._

_Yin:Yeah,I learn it from the best._

Strike Two:I tricked Yuck into thinking I liked him to get back my powers.The last memory was when Yuck was going to steal the Toiletbrush of Allumination.

_Me,Yang and Goldenia were in Master Yo's head and since the safe opened the place filled with useless memories.Yuck was taking cover behind his brain then zoomed off towards an exit._

_Yuck:See ya,fools.We're in the head.There's five holes I can use here._

_Yang turns toward me and points toward Yuck._

_Yang:Yin,you've gotta get out there.FIVE!?Uh,does he breathe through his neck like a dolphin?_

_Goldenia rolled her eyes like"Dolphins are mammals.They don't breathe through their neck."Then I began thinking..._

_Yin:Unless...he cleaned his right ear.Yang,Goldenia,whatever you do...(winks toward Yang and Goldenia)don't let him through the left ear.There's no way our ship can fit._

_Yuck:Left ear it is,suckers._

_Yuck zoomed off towards the left ear and I followed him._

_Yuck:Flawless.(slams into earwax)What the...Doesn't this idiot ever clean his ears?_

_Yin:Nope.Which while disgusting is incrediblely helpful now.Going down!_

_Yuck:Y-You fried the belt.I can't stop shrinking._

_Yuck shrunk into nothing and that was the last of Yuck._

Strike Three:I tricked Yuck into going into a non-clean ear and then I shrunk him.I'm out.Of course,I can't take all of the blame.Yuck is so,so,so gullible.But I still wonder he was brought back.Maybe he was...ugh,never mind.Even if that did happen,hopefully he took a shower.Anyway,I've loved him the whole time.Including all of the strikes.And not since Yuck sang with me,since we first met.There's just somethingabout him that I like.I heard the door of our suite open and it was Yuck.

Yuck:Hey.You alright?

Yin:Why wouldn't I be?

Yuck:You've just been sitting at the window the whole time.Is something wrong?

Yin:I was just thinking about the times we had together.

Yuck:You mean all the times you tricked me.

Yin:It's not all my fault.You're just gullible...I mean,adorable.

Yuck:Gullible,I know.I pretty much get it from my mom.

Yin:Mom?

Yuck:What?You thought I didn't have a family?Well,I do.Except all I have now is my sister.

Yin:Oh,Yuck.Y-You lost parents?I'm so sorry.

Yuck:About what?It's not your fault my folks are gone.And besides I have a friend.A beautiful,pink rabbit friend.

Yin:Me?

Yuck:Do you know anybody else pink?

I giggled and then wrapped my arms around Yuck.His fur was so soft and warm that I snuggled against his chest.I then had to do something that's not really me.I reached over behind him and...

Yuck:OW!What was that for?

Yin:What're you talking about?

Yuck:You pinched me on the butt.

Yin:You don't have any proof.

I giggled and then went over to where Yuck was standing and wrapped my arms around his neck.Yuck started to back off when I felt something rubbing my butt.I started blushing and then...

_SMACK!_

Yuck is sitting on the floor criss-crossed with a hand mark on the left side of his face.As for me,I was holding the hand I slapped him with.

Yin:Not only do you have Yang's aggression,you also have his pervert trait.

Yuck:Nah,that's just me.Besides,it's payback for pinching me on the butt!

Yin:I told you I didn't do it!

Yuck:Who else would've done it!?The only ones who're staying in this suite are us!

Yin:So,somebody must've snuck in here and pinched you!

Yuck:And who would that be!?

Yin:I don't know!

Yuck:You wanna kiss me as much as I wanna kiss you!?

Yin:I'm surprised somebody like would even ask that!

We kissed each other and practically made out.Camille then came in half asleep.

Camille:Hey,could you keep it dow...oh,I guess this is a bad time.I'll be going.

The door then closed and we broke apart.We smiled at each other and then Yuck brushed my fur with his hand and then kissed me on the cheek.We started heading to bed and when we settled in,I snuggled against his body while Yuck put his arm around my waist and we fell asleep.

**So what'd ya think?I know it's only the third chapter but you know.Yuck x Yin fluffiness just had to come.The next chapters are going to have the party scene so I hope ya'll are looking ****forward to it.R&R.**


	4. Yang and Shadow Don't Dance

**OK,after this,the party will be here.But I heard this new High School Musical 2 song called,I Don't Dance.So I put everyone in a baseball scene.P.S.,this is Shadow Fox's debut.**

Yang & Shadow Don't Dance

Yin woke up and had a bright light in her face.She got up and looked on the other side of the bed to see Yuck.But he wasn't there.Yin saw a note on the door.She pulled it off of the door and began reading it.

_Camille and Goldenia invited me to the baseball park to see Yang and Shadow play ball. Come by soon. I'll save you a seat._

_-Yuck_

So Yin got ready and ran out the door.When she got to the park,she saw Yuck,Camille and Goldenia sitting together.Yin took a seat next to Yuck.

Yin:Hey.Am I late?

Camille:Nope,you're right on time.

Yang was at bat while Shadow was the pitcher.Music from on top of the bleachers began playing.

(Song begins)

Shadow: Hey,batter,batter, hey battter,batter swing.

Yang: I've go to just do my thing.

Shadow:Hey,batter,batter, hey batter,batter swing.

I'II show you that it's one and the same:

Baseball,dancing,same game.

It's easy:

Step up to the plate,start swingin.

Yang: I wanna play ball now, and that's all.

This is what I do.

It ain't no dance that you can show me.

Audience: You'll never know it you never try.

Yang:There's just one little thing that stops me ev'ry time YEAH.

Shadow:Come on!

Yang: I don't dance.

Shadow & Audience: I know you can.

Yang: Not a chance.

Shadow & Audience: It I could do this,well,you could do that.

Yang: But I don't dance.

Shadow: Hit it out of the park!

Yang: I don't dance.

Shadow: I say you can.

Yang: There's not a chance.

Shadow: Slide home,you score, swingin on the dance floor.

Yang: I don't dance,no.

Shadow:Hey,batter,batter, hey batter,batter swing.

Yang: I've go to just do my thing.

Shadow:Hey,batter,batter, hey batter,batter swing.

Two-steppin, now you're up to bat.

Bases loaded, do your dance.

It's easy:

Take your best shot,just hit it.

Yang: I've got what it takes, playin my game,so you better spin that pitch you're gonna throw me, YEAH.

I'II show you how I swing.

Audience: You'll never know if you never try.

Yang:There's just one little thing that stops me ev'ry time. YEAH.

Shadow:Come on!

Yang: I don't dance.

Shadow & Audience: I know you can.

Yang: Not a chance.

Shadow & Audience:It I could do this, well, you could do that.

Yang: But I don' dance.

Shadow: Hit it out of the park!

Yang: I don't dance.

Shadow: I say you can.

Yang: There's not a chance.

Shadow: Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor.

Yang: I don't dance, no.

Shadow: Lean back, tuck it in, take a chance.

Swing it out,spin around,do the dance.

Yang: I wanna play ball,not dance hall.

I'm makin a triple,not a curtain call.

Shadow: I can prove it to you til you know it's true,cause I can swing it, I can bring it to the diamond too.

Yang: You're talkin a lot;show me what you got. STOP.

All: Swing!

Shadow: HEY

Come on,swing it like this.

Oh,swing!

Yang: Ooh

Shadow:Jitterbug...just like that.

That's what I mean; That's how you swing.

Yang: You make a good pitch but I don't belive.

Shadow: I say you can.

Yang: I know I can't.

Yang & Shadow: I don't dance.

Yang: You can do it.

I don't dance,no.

Shadow: Nothin'to it.Alta boy, alta boy. YEAH.

Yang: Hey,batter,batter, hey batter,bater what?

Shadow: One,two,three,four, everybody swing!

Yang & Shadow: COME ON!

Yang: I don't dance.

Shadow:I know you can.

Yang: Not a chance.

Shadow & Audience: It I could do this,well,you could do that.

Yang: But I don't dance.

Shadow: Hit it out of the park!

Yang: I don't dance.

Shadow: I say you can.

Yang: There's not a chance.

Shadow: Silde home,you score,swingin on the dance floor.

Yang: I don't dance,no.

(Song ends)

When the game was over,Yang,Shadow and everyone else left the field.Yuck,Camille,Goldenia and Yin went to see Yang and Shadow.

Yin:That was pretty cool,bro.

Goldenia:I'll say.You're pretty talented.

Yang:Does that mean you'll go out with me?

Goldenia:No.

Yuck:Knew that was coming.

Shadow:It's actually my first time playing baseball.

Yin:Really?

Shadow:Yeah.Oh,Camille,don't we have to get ready for the party?

Camille:What's that?Oh,that's right.I totally forgot.

Camille then grabbed Shadow and ran off.Then Yuck turned towards Yin.

Yuck:Speaking of which,um,Yin,would you like to go with me to Camille's party?

Yin:I wouldn't miss it for the world.

After that,Yin kissed Yuck on the cheek and took his hand.When they left,Yang thought of a great oppurtunity to get Goldenia to like him.

Yang:So,Goldenia,I know you said you wouldn't go out with me but would you like to go with me to Camille's party?

Both Yang and Goldenia blushed after Yang said that.

Yang:Oh,why am I even asking?Knowing an attractive girl like you,you would probably go out with somebody better than me.So,have fun on your date.

Goldenia:Yang,what are you saying?There's no one I'd rather go with but you.And besides,I always thought you were the cutest boy I've ever met.

Yang:R-Really?You already liked me?

Goldenia:Yeah.And I'd love to go to my sister's party with you.

Goldenia kissed Yang on his cheek and ran off.Yang stayed in the same spot wide-eyed.Then when he couldn't see Goldenia,he ran so fast that he reached to the dojo in 3 seconds.Yang slammed the door

to his room and started jumping on the bed.Then,Yuck and Yin came in with their fur all poofed.

Yang:Why is your fur all poofy?

Yin:Cause of you running in like a rocket.

Yuck:Yeah.What are you so excited about?

Yang:I asked Goldenia to Camille's party and she said yes!

Yin & Yuck:What!?Why would Goldenia go out with you?

Yang:Don't know,don't care.I finally got her to go out with me.

Yang kept bouncing up and down on his bed while Yuck and Yin left his room and went to straighten their fur.

**Poor Yuck and Yin.All poofy.R&R.**


End file.
